<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone that's green by TheBritishStarkidFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898609">Someone that's green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan'>TheBritishStarkidFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Friday, Cute, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, The Black and White (Black Friday)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Millie was a little girl, she used to think she had an imaginary world in her head with green people. What she didn't know was that they were very real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniggles xOriginal female Character Pob Sniggle x Original Female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone that's green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one kinda crappy, but I'm still posting it on here. So that I can practice my writing skills.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a young girl who had abilities to see beyond the universe, she tried telling everyone about this world called the black and white and about the green people. Everyone just said it was an imaginary world, she believed them. But that didn't matter because she enjoyed seeing the green people, they were strange, but entertaining with their singing and dancing.</p><p> </p><p>She eventually learned that they were called the Sniggles and had individual names, but the only name she could remember was Pob, he was her favourite sniggle. She liked him because his hair was floofy and he was tall.</p><p> </p><p>She would try to wave and talk to the Sniggles, but none of them would respond or wave back, she tried for many months and everytime she had no luck, so she decided to just watch them instead. They danced and sang all day, sometimes they'd talk, but she couldn't hear what they would say.</p><p> </p><p>This happened for a few years where she would just watch them and wonder where the black and white was. Millie didn't have any friends and when she tried to make friends, they would eventually leave her for others as she was considered the weird one. So she would always go back to her "imaginary world"  and watch the Sniggles do their daily activities.</p><p> </p><p>As she got older, she slowly started to forget about the sniggles and the black and white, she graduated high school and is now going to college, she made a friend her name was Amelia she was Millies only friend, but she was loyal and didn't judge.</p><p> </p><p>One day they were chatting together when Amelia asked an unexpected question "hey did you ever see green people randomly and they were like in a random universe" Amelia asked curiously, Millie choked on her drink for a second, "oh my god yes I did, I think they were called the Sniggles" Millie replied with slight excitement.  I think they had names er there was "Angela, James, Jeff, Curt, Kim, Lauren, Jaime I think there's one more, but I could never remember his name"Amelia said   "Pob his name is Pob he was only one whose name I could remember, because it's so different, I wonder if they were trying to write Rob but got the P and the R mixed up" Millie answered and memories of Pob returning to her.</p><p>A few days later strange things started happening in her house. She would find random stuff that didn't belong there before, she was in the kitchen preparing to make pizza, when she noticed green fluff on the counter, she walked over and picked it up to have a closer look. "Huh that's strange, why does that look familiar" she asked herself before pocketing it and went to make her fabulous tortilla pepperoni pizza (believe me it's the best thing I've ever eaten) </p><p>A week later things got stranger, she would hear whispers and when she tried to find the source they stopped. Then random notes started popping up in places, what would have writings like Hello, what's your name and many more.  One day she was cleaning her make up table, when she noticed a slight movement in her mirror, she quickly looked behind her, "hello who's there?" When she got no response, she turned back around and continued with what she was doing. The moment happened again, but when she looked up she saw a sight she couldn't quite believe, it was them the Sniggles, but the most strangest thing was, they were waving to her especially Pob. Millie had no idea what to do at first because she was just in awe then it hit her, her imaginary world wasn't so imaginary and was indeed a real place and the Sniggles existed. </p><p>"Oh er hello" she said and started to wave back to the green people, "hello what's your name?" One of the Sniggles asked. "My name Millie what's yours" she answered back to their question.  My name is Angela this is Jaime,Lauren,James, Curt, Pob, Kim and Jeff Angela replied.</p><p>Pob's face popped up from the background and smiled to Millie in the most sweetest smile, she have ever recieved, she waved to him and he shyly waved back to her. </p><p>"Hi" she said to him "hello I'm Pob" he said back gently, from that moment on she found Pob to be extremely cute, with lots of innocence and felt that they would make very good friends. </p><p>They all continued to speak and she discovered that the Sniggles, have been alone  for many years, since wiggly burned so she offered them a place to stay at her home, as it was big enough.</p><p>Soon enough all the Sniggles moved in with her and they became one big Sniggle family. </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this, if you have read it anyway. Oh and have a lovely day everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>